All For the Love of A Pirate Prince
by Mironicka
Summary: To get revenge for Gohan's betrayal to his pirate crew they kidnap his only daughter. Will his brave daughter be consumed with fear or love for the pirate prince?
1. Default Chapter

A/N- Hello peoples I just hope you guys enjoy and nothing much else to say.  
  
Symbols: "..." talking '...' Thinking (...) Me talking to you /.../ Moving on ~~~ A journal entry  
  
All For the Love of A Pirate Prince  
  
Intro  
  
Pan sat at her bed bored out her mind as she awaited news of business from her father. Gohan was a very noble Prince of Japan, but was recently sent to her mother kingdom in England to take care of business there. Her mother had fallen sick and died in the last month. And so there were issues of where the Prince was to stay and rule and other boring shit like that.  
  
She hated being back to her normal life. A princess surrounded by mindless, brainless idiots who do as you say without having anything to think or say for themselves. All they ever do is what she told them and if she told them to jump off a cliff they would damn well do it without hesitation if it were to appease her.  
  
Pan sighed as she moved from her bed to her stole at her varsity. She gazed into her mirror and saw her reflection for the first time really in ages. She saw a very beautiful woman staring back at her, but something was wrong. She didn't look happy. In fact you could say she was miserable.  
  
"Princess?" A voice followed by a knock came. She knew the owner of the voice all too well. It was Marron, the blond servant she had hated at one time whom she now grown to accept. "Come in Marron." Pan replied. Not once standing or turning from the gaze of her reflection.  
  
Marron quietly opened the thick oak wooden doors to enter the ravishingly furnished room. It was fit for a queen, yet meant for a princess. Once she stepped inside she closed the door behind her and walked across the room to pull up another stole and sit with her princess.  
  
Pan didn't move or speak no other word to her as she done so. She just kept staring at her reflection. Long curly black hair and nice medium sized black eyes. Full peach lips and a good-sized chest for someone of her age. Baby soft slightly creamed skin and pearly white teeth. (She noticed the teeth when she was speaking to Marron.)  
  
Marron frowned at her Princess for this was becoming a habit. An unhealthy one at that. She would just sit and stare at any and everything that reminded her too much of her last journey. And that worried her to no end. "You father says he would wish for you to do your composition in you book. Then when you're finish if you want take a guard and go into your mothers garden until supper." Marron stated as the silence began to annoy her.  
  
Pan immediately snapped out of her daze and looked at Marron. "Did he really say that?" Pan asked. Marron nodded. Pan turned away from Marron and stood up and began to slowly walk towards her desk. THAT was always what her mother would say. The same chore and the same incentive to get her to do it.  
  
Pan's eyes glazed with unshed tears. Fate had been so cruel to her lately. For three months it tortured her so. Yet she had to begin to crack under the pressure making everyone around her convinced she was just a ticking time bomb waiting to be pushed too far.  
  
Marron watched her as Pan still continued to show her back to her as she made her way to her desk and opened a drawer to pull out a small, but thick book and a pen.  
  
"Would you wish to be alone while you write?" Marron asked as she stood messing with the bow of her pink velvet dress. "You may take a break Marron. Retire for the day or until further notice." Pan said as she began to write. Marron bowed and turned to leave. Pan listen to the sounds of Marron's low heeled shoes click off down the hall ten continued her writing.  
  
~~~~  
  
Dear D.,  
  
I find it highly amusing the way we humans, creatures – express ourselves. Our feelings – emotions... it's strange.  
  
And I find it equally amusing how we humans, creatures let other humans, creatures waltz into out lives and Mitch-match everything we taught or been taught how to be.  
  
I hate people like that...  
  
They just show up out of no where – into your already happy or dull life - and... just show an even sweeter or better life than you already knew. That's what happened to me.  
  
My life, my world... my everything was changed at a drop of a dime when HE stepped into my world. Again. He just came back after so long and destroyed my already decent life and better. Sweeter than what I ever thought possible and better than it was even before I hate him for it.  
  
As fast as he waltzed into my life he left. Leaving me. Alone and helpless. Never before had I known a person to change another in such little timing. Though I doubt 6 months isn't a short time, depending on what perspective you look at, but still it was time nonetheless in which HE changed me. Better or worse? I have yet to decide. I would have to think of my previous days before HE came...  
  
As I think upon the matter my days were very dull before the one known as The Pirate Prince came into my life and gave it a big whirl. Waking me up for the cold, boring reality of the rich, upper-class life I lived.  
  
All my life I dreamed what it was to be normal, middle class. Heck I'd even take the low class life of a child if it were to get me away from the uppity life for even the smallest moment.  
  
And surprisingly enough that was exactly what the Prince of the noble Saiyan Pirate's did... Except he gave me so much more. He showed me his ways, talents, adventures, which I too got a chance to be apart of.  
  
I know by now D you're wondering why do I praise him if I hate him so? I too have still to figure that completely out, but until I do why don't you here my story.  
  
My story begins back, way back to 8 months ago where all my pain started and ended, as well as my happiness. I shall not bore you with little details before the Pirate Prince arrived, but merely fill you in as I go along. Saves time, paper, and more importantly my hands from crapping.  
  
It all started entirely when my father threw this huge ball for everyone in the Tokyo, Japan to celebrate my arranged marriage that I wanted nothing to do with. The man I was arranged to was nothing short of impossible and I know that feeling was indeed neutral. For he even told me himself!  
  
At that party is where I was united with the part of my family I never knew existed and the Pirate Prince. 


	2. Chapter 2 Nice to Meet You

A/N- so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. OMG some of my most favorite writers in the whole universe are reading my fic! Now how cool is that? Anyway here is chapter 2. Personally I don't like how I did this one. Hopefully I do the next chapter better, but I'll let you be the judge of this chapter for me.  
  
For the Love of A Pirate Prince  
  
Chapter 2- Nice to meet you  
  
At the party people chatted and danced amongst themselves. I was unfortunately not one for such formals, so I merely floated along the room of people and royalties curtsying and thanking all that congratulated me on my arranged marriage to Prince Drake, son of King Yamcha. Though it should have been sympathetic gestures if you ask me.  
  
King Yamcha's family rule over a few islands of Japan that are not part of the main land. Since my dad rules Japan entirely King Yamcha's power is limited. Only reason his family has those lands is because in my dad's family history. His great- great- great grandfather help mines reclaim what was his, which was the thrown of Japan. And since Yamcha's ancestor was so unselfish and helped my father's ancestor he gave him some of the islands in which he could help him rule.  
  
Blah. What a complicated history lesson. Anyways like I was saying.  
  
Prince Drake wasn't exactly my first pick for a husband. Sure he was handsome, that was without certainty, but there was just something about his behavior I didn't like. For instance...the way he clings to other women that weren't me. Even though it really isn't a bad thing mind you, you would think one to be more loyal than that right?  
  
Surely must be a trait from his father. Surely.  
  
Pan stopped writing in her book. She closed her eyes as she pictured the rest of the night in her mind before picking up her pen again to continue on writing.  
  
######Flash Back#######  
  
Pan walked threw the crowd until a hand clasped on her arm. She turned to see who dared touch her. It was Drake to her dismay.  
  
"Ii there you are Dove." He said in a raspy voice. "Let go of my arm." Pan demanded as she tried to pull her arm free. "Feisty aren't we eh? I would love to see how aggressive you are in other...situations." He breathed into her ear. Pan's eyes widened with recognition and quickly disappeared from his side mixing in with the huge wave of people. Drake smirked to himself as he imagined what he would gain out of this arrangement.  
  
Pan walked briskly in the mob of people looking frantically for any means of escape. After walking in a heated daze she realized where she was. She was in her mother's garden. The one place she ever felt safe from the cruel intentions of the world and fate.  
  
She walked until she spotted the stone bench in the heart of the garden unaware of the male figure that followed her. She plopped down on the bench and began to tug lightly at the curled strand of raven hair that was framing her delicate face. She looked into the pond in front of her with sad eyes.  
  
She hated being a princess. Always alone, always stereotyped, and you were treated like you were property. And what's life if you're only an object of possession in one's eye?  
  
"Why such a long face Princess. Isn't tonight to be a happy one?" A soft voice beckoned to her. A small smirk tugged at Pan's lips as her eyes still remained full of sadness. "It depends really. On witch side you look on." Pan choked as if she were going to cry.  
  
"Well I don't believe I understand you. Wouldn't you be as so kind to clarify for me?" The voice said again. "But I don't even believe I know you." Pan stated turning around smiling softly up to the tall figure.  
  
The man was tall and had black hair that seemed to go in any which way. But also it seemed to fit the gentleness of his features. He was elegantly dressed in a nice pressed white shirt and black pants. And he had on a black clock and black boots.  
  
The mysterious man returned her smile as he bowed to her. "My name is Son, Goku and I'm just a passerby. It just so happen I came here the same night as your celebration and so I thought before I go I'd pay my respects before I continue on my way."  
  
"How sweet of you Goku. Now that you've done so you may continue your journey." Pan said as she nodded to him her approval.  
  
"But you look sad dear Princess. On the night of her Arrangement Celebration." "That's not my celebration. It's Drake's for all I care." She stated bitterly. The man, now known as Goku, looked at her quizzically  
  
"Surely he couldn't be that bad Princess." "Oh but he is and so much more. He's gross, selfish, and I have no feelings for him!" Pan all but shouted.  
  
Goku leapt back about from the sheer volume of her voice. 'Just like Chichi.' Goku thought as he inwardly smiled. Pan looked over to Goku and notice that he had moved back some. "I'm deeply sorry if I startled you. It's just that I hate having other people rule my life. Not letting me rule it for a change..." She trailed off. Once again she looked up to Goku.  
  
"I'm sorry to bore you. I-I must go." Pan said as she began to go. "Ii wait." Goku stated stopping Pan from going anywhere. "You do not bore me for you are just being honest. Which means you probably have been bottling up that anger and frustration for a long time. And it's a good thing you finally talked about to someone. Even if you don't know them well. It's at least nice to know they will listen to you." He reasoned with her.  
  
Pan considered his words for a moment. In a way he did make sense. After all she was feeling a tiny bit better at least knowing she finally told someone how she really felt.  
  
"Thank you Goku." She said warmly. "And Princess if you would do me but one small favor for me?" "Yes Sir Goku. The least I could do for you listening to me." Pan replied. "Thank you. Could you tell your father, the King, that I Goku said that he is doing well and raised a smart and beautiful daughter." Goku asked with a bow.  
  
Pan blushed slightly, but nodded her head. "Surely Sir Goku." Pan said as she gave a small curtsy and continued her way back into the castle.  
  
Though Pan' s back was to him she didn't see Goku smirk openly with a muttered. "Thank you my grand daughter."  
  
/INSIDE THE CASTLE/  
  
"Princess where were you? The King and Queen have been requesting your presence at the throne for 10 minutes now!" Marron said in a harsh whisper. Her sky blue eyes boring a hole at Pan. "Non of your business Marron. Now go away." Pan hissed as she started off towards her mother and father.  
  
She really hated that maid. She would dismiss her only if her mother made it so she couldn't do so. She always had something to say about everything and that drove her insane.  
  
But Pan was so caught up in her thoughts she bumped right into someone. "Hey watch were your going." The male growled. "How dare you talk to me that way." Pan hissed as she tried to regain her balance. Pan looked up at the disrespectful man and the man turned around to see the rude woman that bumped into him.  
  
Immediately the man's face paled. "M-my Princess.... I had no idea. Gomen." The purpled haired, blue eyed, handsome man apologized. He was the most gorgeous man Pan had ever laid eyes on...Well besides Drake, but he was to no comparison of the hunk of Adonis that stood before the silent Princess who had hid her emotions behind a mask of calmness.  
  
"So you speak English and Japanese?" Pan questioned while raising a  
delicate eyebrow.  
  
###End of flash back returning to pov###  
  
If only I knew what in the high heaven I was getting myself into talking with that purple haired devil. His answer would have been probably one of the key things that lead to my kidnapping that night. Maybe even so it was planned.  
  
For you see it was from that very moment that I started to converse with the spawn of hell that I was introduce to more people I would soon find sharing my new adventures out on the big, endless waters of the ocean.  
  
First there was Bardock and Goten whom I didn't know at the time being until after I was abducted. Then after the short talk with Trunks after I walked into Drake who dragged me off to the throne of my parents King Gohan and his Queen Videl. It was there I met face to face, once again unknowingly, with another member of the Saiyan Pirate Crew, Vegeta. Later on I would find out he was the leader, no scratch that, King of the group of men and few women.  
  
Any way as I approached them the strange, mysterious man with the hair that stood on his head like a flame cast his dark eyes to me. A small smirk tugging on his youthful figured face.  
  
"Ah the daughter of the great King Gohan. You must be proud of this young lady." He began. "Surely she has gotten some of your Great Spirit and not all of your spouses fine heritage." He added. I was lost in a wave of confusion as he spoke this. Was I missing something? What did he mean by having my father's 'Great Spirit' anyway?  
  
I looked to my father in time to see his face visibly harden with an unknown emotion to me that I would soon learn to be a fusion between frustration and anger.  
  
"Father...Mother..." I said with a curtsy as an awkward silence overcame us all. "Daughter" My mother acknowledged as she raised her hand upward as a gesture for me to stand up straight. "Where were you?" My father asked his black eyes still locked with the shorten man before him.  
  
My father had never done this to me before and so I was at a lost as to why he was acting so...so strangely.  
  
"In the garden getting a little fresh air....I was getting dizzy." I lied. Though I'm guessing at this point my father bought the lie or just took it because he removed his gaze from the weird man to me. "That is fine, but do remember that this party is for you. Do not go outside again.... not alone and unprotected." My father spoke.  
  
The man before him only chuckled which slightly unnerved me.  
  
"Oh don't worry my dear King... A storm isn't due for another few days here. Should be fine for outdoor enjoyment. Besides you never know how long you got until the big storms hit right?" He said as he bowed out of repect. "I wish you the best of luck dear Princess and a safe finish of the year." With that he stood up full height and left.  
  
As I watched his form retreat I was even more confused as to what he had meant. Stormy weather? Safe finish of the year? Exactly what was he talking about? Though for the time being my questions went unanswered.  
  
"Gohan" I heard my mother softly call to my father. Just then I had remembered the request that the man called Goku had asked me.  
  
"Father." I hesitated not sure as to how to bring up the subject of Son, Goku. "Yes?" My father questioned as he grabbed his head in one hand as he turned to sit on his thrown. "As I was coming back into the place a man had stopped me and asked me to deliver you a message." I stated. "Continue." "I wanted me to tell you that you are doing well and that you raised a smart and beautiful daughter." Pan finished.  
  
"Exactly who did you say this person was?" Gohan asked as he looked up at his daughter. "I didn't say his name yet, but he said that it was Son, Goku." Pan replied confused as a mixture of emotion flashed in his eyes, as shock was his more permanent facial feature.  
  
"Pan you are not leave my sight at anytime tonight is that understood?" "What?" Pan asked in confusion with her father's sudden outburst. "Do as I say for once please Pan." Her father reasoned with her as he rushed off into the crowd of people.  
  
As the party continued I grew bored on the now tight leash my father has just put me on and tired of dealing with the Prince of all Perverts. I swore if he touched me in a place he was forbidden to touch until the night of our marriage I swore there would be nothing of him to touch me with.  
  
As I bid him good-night my heart did flips to see him walk off and all I wanted to do was go to sleep. I was exhausted. The nights never ending activities wore me off. Little did I know that the next 4 hours after I lay down would be my last?  
  
As I laid down in total and complete bliss I heard the creak of my big balcony window doors open. My eyes shot open. Barely I heard the faint sounds of walking and whispering. I lay perfectly still afraid to move. A move one of few friends in the castle Uub taught me.  
  
He'd say one of the best forms of attacks on a person were the unexpected one. Like the one whoever it was that was in her room. If it was me they were after than they would be in for the shock of their lives when I attack them when they think I'm still asleep.  
  
I'm a Very light sleeper. Unless I'm drop dead sleepy I'll wait up to almost any sound. Especially at night when I'm trying to get to dreamland.  
  
From my sensitive ears I could detect that there were two intruders in my rooms. Each one coming from a different side of my bed. They were now at the foot of bed pausing to see if I would move or not.  
  
I forced myself to relax to look like I was still sleeping since I was guessing at the time they must have had good eye sight to not walk into anything in my room in the dark. But that's beside the point.  
  
They did buy the thought of me still being asleep because they creep a little closer up to my bed I quickly slung my legs from under the covers kicking both of them in the face. Gasps of shock sounded off and I took the time to jump off my bed and over one of them and sprinted for my bedroom door.  
  
Just as I was about to call and bang on the door for help one of the intruders regained himself quickly and came up behind me covering my mouth with one hand and holding my arms still with the other. "Clam down child. I don't wish to harm you." He said gently. "Are you okay?" He called to his companion. A grunt was his only response.  
  
Though I wasn't much of a fighter, Uub had taught me enough self- defense for me to take some decent amount of care for myself. And so the minute the man let his guard down to check on his friend I bite down hard on the his hand that covered my mouth and once his grip loosened on my arms I moved my elbow and then jammed it into his guts.  
  
He let go completely of me and before his friend could do anything I opened my door and began to flee out.  
  
As I prepared to call to one of the many guards outside my bedroom door I stopped myself as all of their bodies lay in heaps on the marble floor. It was gross sight to see. They weren't dead, but at the time for me it looked like they were. And there leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest was the man responsible for the guards that littered my floor. Smirking that arrogant smirk of his that was bittersweet to me.  
  
A/N- Well like I said before I hope this chapter wasn't bad like I think it was. Please continue to review.  
  
Thanks list-  
  
Thank you to these following reviewers  
  
C-Town Chica- ff.net (OMG to what honor do I owe this review from you! I totally loved your Love's Pain fic! Glad you likey!),  
  
O4babygirlo7- ff.net (How's this chapter? Glad you likey!),  
  
VedGirl1202- ff.net (Thanks for the review!),  
  
Trupan- ff.net (Nice to hear from you again! Thanks for the review!),  
  
bakames- mm.org (Actually I'm typing off of Pan's narration of this story so it's basically her anger doing the talking. Though I understand what you're saying. Constructive criticism is always welcomed! Glad you likey!)  
  
Thank you every one for reviewing me! Please keep reviewing me. My fic can only get better and not worse I hope.   
  
Preview of next chapter:  
  
Pan's first encounter with The Pirates  
  
Some mysterious person takes Pan home again  
  
The sounds of wedding bells get ready to chime, but will they be interrupted by a vengeful prince?  
  
Find out in the next chapter! 


	3. Chapter 3 Wish Upon A Prince

All For the Love of A Pirate Prince Chapter 3  
  
There leaning against the wall was the purple-haired man from before. I stood dumbfounded. Stupid on my part for the two men in my room came up behind me, each grabbing an arm pushing me forward. "You" I had managed to hiss. His smirk only deepened.  
  
He pushed himself off the wall and began to take long, slow strides towards me his smirk still present. When he finally stopped he was inches away from my face.  
  
"Now Princess I'm sorry to disturb you so late into the night, but I must simply borrow you for a little while if you don't mind. So in other words please don't resist us anymore from here on out." He breathed my lips as his hand gently stroked the side of my check with the back of his palm. So as any helpless woman would do in my situation with a little sense left to think with, which is instincts, I reacted on impulse what happens next.  
  
And also that me being the type of girl that wasn't openly expressed affection to, what the Pirate Prince did was new to me and somewhat scary. I don't' know when I look back on it today, but it was.  
  
Without even thinking I had swiftly forced my knee into his jewels and as his companions loosen their grips to check on their friend I quickly seized the moment to break free from their holds and run like I never ran before to some sort of safety. Though just as I was around the corner from anyone capable of helping me (Witch was Drake making out with one of my maids) a hand shot out and covered my mouth and another shot out and wrapped around my waist and drew me close to a rock solid form.  
  
The small yelp I had let out caught the attention of Drake and the maid and their fun had stopped. "Who's there?" Drake had called out in fear of who the viewer might have been. I was about to give away our hiding place, but the cold feeling of a sharp mental met my throat and I didn't dare to move knowing what my consequence would be. My enemy pulled me close away from the light of the candle that Drake was currently bringing closer and closer to our hiding spot.  
  
"Do not breathe one word." He whispered in my ear gently. A single tear escape my eye as I was hopeless to do anything but to do as I was told. Just as the light was about to light up the hallway and give us way the maid had spoken up.  
  
"It was probably just the wind my future lord." "No. There are no windows open." "Then maybe it was just a rat. The cook did say she had to get the gardener to get rid of the rats in her kitchen this morning." There was a long silence before Prince Drake had agreed and suggested they continued in his guest chamber. My heart sank at the thought of me being kidnapped and my future husband was off screwing some chambermaid when he should have been checking on me.  
  
And as they disappeared down another hallway my enemy let go of my mouth and allowed me to fall to the fall in a heap. As if he knew I wouldn't run away or go after them if he did. My body shook violently in sorrow as to what I had saw and the sounds of running footsteps reached my ears. With hope I had turned around praying it would be someone to help me, but to my disappointment it was just my other kidnappers.  
  
"Good job Bardock. You shall be rewarded for this." The Prince commented. I shook again. My sudden movement caused his cerulean eyes to fall on me with a bit of a murderous glare to them. He pushed pass both of his subordinates and grabbed me by the front of my gown and dragged me to my feet as I struggle to get free.  
  
"This is your last warning Princess. Come quietly or else." He gritted getting his message through pretty clear this time to me.  
  
Once again Pan stopped, but this time because there was a knock at her door. "Who ist." Pan called.  
  
The grand door opened to reveal a guard. He was tall and tanned. He had a black Mohawk and black eyes. He was masculine, but still had a bit of a scrawny look to him.  
  
"Princess...are you well?" Pan turned back towards her desk. "Princess Pan?" he asked a little louder. "I'm fine Uub." Pan finally answered. "Oh" "Uub?" "Yes Princess?" "Could you please stand guard my door please? So I feel safe." Pan asked.  
  
Uub smiled warmly at her and Pan turned around just in time to receive it.  
  
"Thank you Uub." Pan spoke bearly audible. "You know I'll do anything for you. And your father too. I won't let you get kidnapped again. They'll have to kill me first." Uub said as he bowed to her.  
  
A single tear ran down Pan's face as she rose from her stool and walked over to Uub. Uub looked up at her when he saw her shoes. Pan then knelt down before him and embraced Uub in a hug. Uub eyes widen by her sudden action.  
  
"Pri-princess." Uub stuttered. "Please don't ever talk like that." She sobbed. "I've seen them all fight and I know that some of them still live on and if they do come back I hope that you fighting and dying will not have to be." She cried. Uub soon recovered from his shock and hugged her back.  
  
"You're my best friend here Uub. You're the only one I've talked to like this since I've been back." Pan said sadly as she released Uub and looked him in the eye still knelt down in front of him. Uub opened his eyes to look at her.  
  
"I didn't mean to upset you Princess. I was only proclaiming my devotion." Uub stated as he stood up, helping Pan back up too and walking out to stand guard outside Pan's chamber.  
  
Once she heard the click of her door Pan turned and walked over to her window were she took one long hard look at the town and the sea that was beyond that. As she began to walk slowly back to her writing the events that happened next after where she stopped played in her head.  
  
Flash back   
  
The Pirate Prince, his followers, and Pan made their way back to Pan's chambers. Of course with Pan struggling every once in a while. They somewhat silently climbed their way back down the rope tied to Pan's balcony guardrail and got on their horses and prepared to make a daring run to the town's harbor.  
  
"We shall make my father proud!" Trunks exclaimed happily as their horses shifted into full gallop to the docks. "I still don't know about this my Prince." The other nameless companion called as his horse galloped alongside the Prince's.  
  
'So he's a Prince.' Pan thought. She was laid quite uncomfortably on her side across the horse's back. He kidnappers had managed to gag and tie her up and she had grown terribly irritated during the process. 'I wonder what kingdom they're from.' She thought again as she tried her best to wiggle around to try and flee them some how.  
  
"Stop that." The Prince had ordered her as he had looked down at her. When he looked back up he say somebody stand in the middle of the dirt road wearing a dirty old cloak that look like if you dropped it on the ground it could pick itself up and walk around.  
  
"Wo." Trunks called as he pulled the reins so his horse would stop. The others followed suite. Pan growled angrily at how painful their sudden stop was. 'If I ever get free from these binds.' She thought murderously.  
  
"Make way will you. We must be on our way." Trunks called out to the stranger. The stranger tilted his head up, but his face could still not be seen even with the lantern he held in his hands. "Where are you going in such a haste?" HE called back. "None of your business." Bardock answered. "Oh come on don't be that way. Three men running off into the dark into town with a beautiful woman bond together seems like your up to something and your in a hurry to do whatever it is." The stranger called out to them again. "Quite the observer you are." Trunks called back. "Hey we said its non of your business!" Bardock yelled again dismounting from his horse and pulling out his deadly sword.  
  
"Oh come on no need for that weapon." The man said to Bardock who was now edging near him. "We said to clear the road!" Bardock shouted at him practically standing next to him. "But I just wanted to know what you were up TO!" The man shouted and sent a blow to Bardock's stomach and grabbed the sword he dropped. The other man that was with Trunks and Bardock charged at the man while Trunks turned the horse around hitting its side so that it would run in the other direction.  
  
The mysterious man braced himself as the guy on the horse charged right for him and both of their swords clashed sending an echo throughout the empty road. As the guy on the horse turned around to strike again, the mysterious man knocked the guy off the horse and got on his horse as the horse continued to gallop not missing a beat.  
  
Trunks shifted Pan's body so the horse could ride much more smoothly and so now she was sitting upright in his arms as Trunks forced the horse to gallop faster and faster. Suddenly the sounds of a second pair of horse hoofs reached both of their ears and Trunks cursed as he tried to get rid of the man following them. He got closer and closer to them despite Trunks actions to make the horse go faster.  
  
"Give me the Princess and I won't breath a word of what you did." He called over as he was now side by side with the Prince. "I shall not hand her over!" "Then you'll only fail and trying to take her." The man answered.  
  
Trunks ignored the man's warning and he galloped a little further ahead of them and touched a spot near the horse's head and the horse fell to the ground. But before any harm could come to the Princess the man reached out and grabbed and sat her on the horse he rode upon. Before the Prince could get to his knees the man cut Pan's bindings, gave her the reins to the horse, and sent her off back to the direction of the castle.  
  
End of Flash back   
  
I never was able to thank that man that had rescued me the first time and I never knew his identity until far later on in my tale.  
  
And from that moment forth when my father found out he had me go nowhere without a handpicked escort, which turned out to be Uub. Though I grew tired of being practically babysat until my wedding day by a guard that I know absolutely little about, even to this day. I enjoyed the company of the young guard that I have grown quite fond of over those last couple of months and even now. His loyalty to my family and me is so...it's so... I find myself at lost for words to describe such devotion. Only examples will do and I'm afraid that not even examples explain it.  
  
And when my wedding did come around I returned back to England ground and out of my on little world. My mind would drift back to when I was getting kidnapped and how I saw my so-called "beloved" make out with the chambermaid and then suggest such vulgar activities to do in his guest chamber. Then I'd think of how the other Prince had caressed my face and breathed soft words to me and how unbelievably secure I felt riding in his arms that night.  
  
One can only conclude that from all of this thought and reflection that I grew angry and confused and at times wondering if the Prince from some unknown land would return to take me away again or not. And if he did return what was I to do? Would I fear him openly or will I breathe aside relief because he came back again.  
  
Yes...I was totally confused and full of questions. Questions that I would soon find answered in less time than I thought.  
  
It was night before my wedding to Prince Drake and by now we were allowed to sleep in the same room and bed as the other. And how I thought I'd never survive the night. He kept wanting to touch me and he kept trying to seduce me with what little charm he had. Though the night from hell ended with me sleeping on the cold smooth marble floor with nothing but a pillow and the warmth of my long flowing sleeping gown and Prince Drake yelling to me that I may escape him this night but with the promise of tomorrow night I will be his to have and devour.  
  
My hair fanned out over my pillow and the ends cascaded over the edges. I lay awaked for a few more hours even after the fact Drake had fallen asleep. I curled my body so my gown would cover my feet and I pondered on his words and my body shivered not just from the night's cold, but because Drakes words were true. Once married I could no longer reject Drake access to my body and I feared that more than the thought of being kidnapped again.  
  
The morning had come with reluctance that day. I was whisked away by my maids and tailors to be fitted for my wedding gown one final time. And while I sat down in the room waiting in my silk under tank shirt and pants for the tailor to finish a stitch in my gown, the cries of wounded guards reached my ears. And by the time I had brought it to the attention of the busy women in the room it was too late.  
  
The to the room I was in busted open and the two men I recognized from before entered followed my their Prince.  
  
"Goten! Bardock! Take care of the maids and tailors. I shall retrieve the Princess" He ordered. "Yes Prince Trunks." Both men replied as they moved out to take care of the other women. And with that order and response the women screamed and ran into a corner of the room like a bunch of idiots. Each of them forgetting about me except Marron who grabbed me and pushed me behind her as she looked around her for some sort of weapon.  
  
"Marron step aside. I'm only after the Princess." Trunks said turning to Marron and me. "Marron you know him?" I asked shocked. "Sort of." She breathed back. "What are you up to! Where are you taking her?" Marron asked demandingly. "Marron you know I can not disclose that information to you. And you also know it is up to Gohan to use his knowledge of the sea to find us." He replied. Marron growled.  
  
"And I say that's a load of bull." Marron replied as she toke a step back forcing me to move backwards too. "Besides you'll only come after us and we don't need that and so I command you to move aside." "Never! I'm not one of your subjects like my mom and dad." Marron replied sharply. "No one specks to me that way. NO ONE!" Prince Trunks replied darkly.  
  
I gulped as I watch the two argue back and forth with each other like they were long time enemies and when I diverted my attention over to the other women in the room I found most of them knocked out due to the fact the ones known as Goten and Bardock (which I find out later to be my uncle and great grandfather) were hitting pressure points on the back of women's necks or punching them in the guts hard to make them fall out cold.  
  
And by the time I had returned my attention back to Marron and the Prince, Marron was lying on the floor unconscious and I was with my back up against the wall as the Prince took predatory looking steps towards me. And in no time soon I was in his strong vise grip, struggling to get free. Screaming at him to let me go.  
  
"I'm sorry Princess, but I just can't do that. Though you are too hyper maybe you should take a nap." He said as one of his hands snaked up and pitched the nerves behind my neck. All the sudden I fell in his arms feeling light and sleepy and it wasn't long until I just past out completely. The last thing I heard before I lost it was Prince Trunk's evil sounding chuckle.  
  
I am sorry that I can't tell you want happens after that point on in this tale for as you can tell I was a little out of it. So I shall move on to the next thing I remember after waking up.  
  
??????????????????????????  
  
A/N- I'm sorry but our tale stops here for now. ::ducks just missing a rotten vegetable:: I'm sorry guys I meant to make it longer, but I'm a jump start on the next chapter and I promise to make that one longer for sure. Pinky promise!  
  
Thank You List  
  
I would like to thank  
  
Sailormoon12- ( Thank you and I'll always continue even when I take forever to update. I know thought right! Ruroni Kenshin got a lot, but DBZ got none!)  
  
04babygirl07- (I'm glad you like the chapter. Sorry about the chapter lengths though, but like I said I'll try harder.)  
  
ladybuug- (I'm glad you like this and thank you.)  
  
Trupan- (I'm glad you like the chapter)  
  
Faye Valentine- (I shall don't worry! also I've heard about you before. I wanted to check out your fics.)  
  
esteebee- (I'm glad you like it! Sorry about the length though. Its work in progress.)  
  
kitkat- (I'm glad you like this.)  
  
Lonesome Pan- Cha- (I'm glad you like it I really do try.)  
  
Snowyweather- (I'm glad you like this. Sorry about the hang-cliffer. This chapter was supposed to be up sooner, but my computer was acting dumb. It hates me.)  
  
I would like to thank you guys up there all again for reviewing my story and I hope you continue to.  
  
Preview of next chapter  
  
We find out how the pirates escaped with Princess Pan  
  
Why they were after her  
  
We meet people of the crew  
  
And Princess Pan wakes up to describe the start of her adventures with the Saiyan Pirates!  
  
Can't wait to see you next chapter!  
  
R&R PLZ!!!  
  
Peace 


	4. Chapter 4 Return of the Prince

A/N- Hey guys I know I haven't updated in forever, but I promise to get better at that. This chapter was writen so you knew exactly what happened inbetween Pan being knocked out and waking up again in the next chapter. So I hope I don't confuse anyone

**For The Love Of A Pirate Prince Chapter **

**4: Return of the Prince**

"Hault!" Prince Trunks shouted to the band of men behind him.

There… just up ahead of them was the tall white castle in which the Princess they tried to capture lay. Trunks eyes narrowed at the bitter memory of the cloaked warrior who had stopped him from taking the Princess merely months ago.

'This time I shalln't fail. I'll avenge my honor and pride.' The Prince vowed to himself as he looked over to his father who sat tall upon his black stallion beside him. His eyes dark with something unbenowst to him. But it did not matter. What was there was quickly gone and he barked his first order to the small army of fighters.

"Today is a day that our dearest trateror, Gohan, shall be giving his precious daughter's hand and marriage over to a Prince from the far shores. But our dear enemy shall not see such an event for we are going to stop the wedding by taking her. Those of you staying to fight on ground, you can't fail us for we need all of the castles help draged away from the Princess. Those of you fighting your way inside you can't fail those of us going inside to retrieve the Princess otherwise we will all fail." Trunks's father, The Pirate King, stated godly.

The King then looked behind him at the castle sneered.

"Don't forget who all have fallen and all that has suffered because of that King. You must honor your fallen brothern." The Pirate King preeched. "Let's get reclaim our fallen glory and start off by capturing that asshole's daughter, the Princess!" The King bellowed as he kicked his black stallions sides making it jump up on its hind legs, swiftly kicking the air with his front ones.

Then the horse landed back down as the roar of men echoed off into the crisp air and The King and Prince both took off in the direction of the castle. The men behind continuing to shreek out their excitement and readiness for battle as most road behind or ran on foot.

Closer and closer the men and Pirate nobles came to completely closig in the distance of the castle and themselves. Nothing was going to stop them this time. They were too close, too prepared, too determined to fail and go back failures. Or even die failures.

/ At Castle /

Men and guards alike now faced each other in combat. Each of them serving the same purpose. To please, aid and honor their Kings and Kingdom.

Guards fell to the ground as they were thrown around like rag dolls and pirate men were toppled over from the gang of guards that dared to jump them in their desperate situations.

At this point the battle taking place at the gates of the castle grounds was nothing more than a miniture scale war of wills. Currently the King and Prince were scouting the inside of the castle fighting off whatever guard crossed their paths.

"The Princess Chambers are this way!" Trunks shouted over to his father as he kicked the last of the guards back down to the ground unconcious. "He wouldn't keep her there on this day of such occasion my son." The Pirate King replied to him as he began to ran off down the ends of the hall, his son and followers behind him.

"Then where would she be?" Trunks asked confused.

"When I took your mother the morning of her wedding to a young Lord, she was to be found in the middle of the castle somewhere." A tall man who looked like Bardock said over his shoulder to an even younger version of himself. "Are you sure about that dad?" He responded. "I'm positive Goten." He said as he turned his gaze from his son to his King.

He knew for a fact the King was listening it would be only a matter of time before he would say something.

"Fine then it's settled." The King said as he stopped running as they came to an end of the hall that lead to two separate hallways. "Which… way?" Trunks asked not believing he remembered where they were. "Kakarot you say that your woman was found in the middle of the catle right?" The King asked not looking at him.

"Yeah Vegeta, but I don't follow." Kakarot stated as he scrathed his head wondering how what he had siad earlier would help them chose a path.

"Nevermind about trying to understand! Look if the Princess is gonna be found in the middle of the castle then one of these hallways will lead us to her." "Oh I get it now." Goten siad as he was catching on. "Bardock, Goten you two will come with me." Trunks siad monotonly as he didn't even look at them, but faced the way he was going to take.

The Pirate King looked over at his son, but didn't say a word. "Come on Kakarot that leaves us with this hall then." King Vegeta said as he ventured off in the direction he had indicated only moments ago. "Don't fail me boy or else!" Vegeta yelled over his shoulder as he continued his sprint down the hall.

Trunks nodded to his father though he was sure his father would not see it. "Come on you guys. You heard my father. Failure is not an option." Trunks said as he looked back at his men. They nodded to him and they continued their journey through the castle.

/With Trunks and Company/

"This door has to be the one she's in!" Goten yelled to his comrades. "Well it has to…It's the only door left on this hall we haven' t checked yet." Bardock replied. "Brace yourselves!" The Prince yelled as they gathered round and Goten and Bradock ramed down the door.

In the coarse of 15 minutes the three pirates ran out the room Princess in tow.

This time they would not fail. The Prince would make sure of it. His followers would too. Way too much road upon them as they continued to run down the back ways of the castle to get out.

/With Pirate King/

As the Pirate King and his follower kept running down their path they bumped into the reasoning of all this controversy. King Gohan of England and Japan. By noble birthright Prince of Japan and son of Kakarot. To be the right hand to To the King's son Prince Trunks.

As King Gohan stood before the men with narrowed eyes, the Pirate King stood before him with a look of difience and Kakarot just an emotionless stone.

"Father…Vegeta….I would figure as much you would try again to kidnap my daughter." King Gohan said with distaste. King Vegeta simply chuckled. "And boy you think that we would forget?" "I was only wishing so, but I do remember my days as a Saiyan Pirate too and I know you would eventually try again." Gohan replied. "So then why wish upon something so…farfetched?" King Vegeta asked curiously.

"There is nothing with having hope. But I must warn you Vegeta if you suceed in taking my daughter today you'll only be agreeing to the terms of a full scale war to get her back." King Gohan warned seriously. "Then I'll except the war and regain the honor of those you had killed to stay here." King Vegeta stated equally seriously.

"Do you actually think I'm proud of myself for that? It's punishment enough to know I was the cause. But to put my daughter in the middle is creul Vegeta and you know it." Gohan retorted. "And so what if is. Someone has to pay for your crime and I rather it not be your wife, because I've been down that road before." Vegeta replied. "And so taking my only child justifies your actions?" King Gohan growled as he croucthed over into a fighting stance.

"Maybe so." King Vegeta answered just as smogly mirroring Gohan's actions. Kakarot stood still tensing at the site. His son vs his king. Though border lined between who to cheer for a group of coming guards made their presence known as the called roared out at the offending pirates. "Our King we are coming!"

"What are you going to do Vegeta they are loyal to me and you will be out numbered." King Gohan said striaghtening from his stance. "Many lives were lost because you. And amoung them a lot of my men, this shall not be the lastt ime we see each other in battle mock my words." Kign Vegeta said threatenly as the guards turned down their hall watching just in time as the Pirate King sucker punched their King and take off down the hall, Kakarot following closely.

/Outside the Castle/

King Vegeta and his son soon met outside the castle walls. And seeing the Princess in his sons arms the King smirked proudly at his son and called for his men to returned to the ship. The Prince once again ending up the Princess on his horse yet again made off faster than the others so that there was a greater chance of getting her to their ship. His father and subordinates behind him and the other men ranning behind carring the wounded or dead.

The Prince was the first to make it back to their ship, The Mighty Vegeta, and commanded the horse to stop by the docks. As the Prince ran full speed at the ship to get a board Vegeta and the others followed. Each man leaving their horse next to Trunks's and too dashing for the ship. And after them men ran to the ship as fast as their legs could carry them, King Gohans army following them. As most of the men ran past the horses left behind they slapped their butts making the wild beasts ran off toward Gohan's head fighters delaying them on capturing most of the men.

As the last man made it aboard the ship the ship was already at sail and the winds on their side carried them further and further away from the shores of England.

King Gohan dared to ride his mighty horse out to the docks and shout out to the Pirate King, whom he was sure luaghing at his misfortune.

"King Vegeta!! I'll follow you to the hounds of hell for her return. From this day forth there shall be no lands safe for you to hide! So keep my daughter safe as you would yours!"

As the ship started to become no more than a small speck on the vast blue ocean there came a reply.

"Follow us if you dare and relive the life you left. Your daughter shall be cared for, but find and win the battle coming from that then yours she shall be again!" Shouted the Pirate King.

King Gohan said no more, but watched as the ship left his shore and sight praying that he would be able to find his beloved daughter and unite with her once again as will as his wife. As the ship left the horizon King Gohan and his army turned around and headed back to the castle to begin construction of a ship and begin making preporations to get the Princess back.

/At The Docks/

On board the ship men were rushed this way and that to get treatment for their wounds and the Pirate King trying to find a place in which to place the Princess until she regained conciousness. After an hour of serching he settled with putting her in Kakarot's bunk until he could make living space for her. Kakarot never uses his space at all so her didn't mind.

"Are still positive you want her to stay in your room." King Vegeta asked again. "I'm sure. I don't mind sleeping out on deck at night. It's were I usually sleep." Kakarot replied. The King looked at him, but said nothing. "Besides I can always stay with Goten." Kakarot added. "Very well then. When she regains consiousness how her reactions are will determine if she shall need a graud or be chained down unitl we reach the island." King Vegeta said as he placed the Pan down on Kakarot's untouched bed.

"She needs clothing." Vegeta commented noting she was still in her under wedding dress cloths. "We'll find something for her eventually." Kakarot said as he reached over and pulled the cover underneath her over her body.

Kakarot took a moment to look at his first grandchild. She was beautiful in every prospect and Kakarot couldn't help himself in shroking her long curled black hair. "I'll leave you alone then." King Vegeta said as he turned his back and walked out the room and Kakarot turned around and grabbed a stoll and pulled it by the bed and continued to watch his grand daughter rest.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N- Man once again I apologize for not updating forever. I have the next update nearly done so I can update faster so I hope you guys like that one.

Shout Out! List

I wanna say much thanks too:

Paws-of-a-Fallen Angel- Cool name. I'm glad you likey and how was this?

Sesshyluvr- I'm glad you likey and of course. (In case you're an Inu author I know I person who is getting ready to have a Inu fanfic contest! Email if you want to know more about it)

Animegirl12000- sorry. Of course. How was this? I'm glad you likey and I hope you stick around.

Megan Consoer- I'm glad you likey and of course.

Blaze2389- I'm glad you likey and hey who doesn't do that when they review? I do it all the time. Thanks SO much for deciding to read my fic even though it wasn't at 6 chapters.

SKai's lover- Yes ma'am! Thanks for the review by the way

Pokey the Great- How very true! Thanks for reviewing .

Bebex2xsweet- I'm glad you likey. That's nice to know.

rr- thanks for reviewing

sailor moon12- I'm glad you're enjoying this fic. Thank yo uand I didn't know you were a Tomoe and Kenshin fan! I like Kenshin and Kaoru, but maybe I should try to wirte a T/K fic.

mT96- Thank you.

HI- um thanks for reviewing.

Rei- Thanks for reviewing.

Purple-Punk- okay…How this?

I would like to thank all of you for reviewing and I hope you continue to do so. I'll see you guys next chappie!


	5. Chapter 5 Really?

**A/n- again another long awaited update, but hey I'm sorry I can't help when I don't have time to write. I had this chapter written, but my computer was down AND I was too busy. But now after this chapter the real romance of this story will begin!**

**_All For The Love of A Pirate Prince_**

_Chapter 5: Really?_

Darkness...Darkness was the first thing I awoken to after the Price had knocked me out.

I laid still for a few moments longer until after the fact that the Prince had rendered me unconscious dawned on me, then I sprung up. Although I immediately regretted doing so as my head began to throb.

I rushed a hand up to my head thinking if I grasped my head the throbbing would stop. But I was disappointed to discover it still ached, but only for another minute or two. Once my head stopped aching altogether I remembered I was somewhere dark.

I began to search around me to get a good feel of where I was. Though it was still rather dark, my eyes had adjusted enough for me to conclude that I was in some sort of room on a bed. And as I continued to look around I finally noticed a dark figure moving about in the dark shadows.

Upon seeing the person move, I did the only thing a girl would do... I screamed...

My scream must have caught the person off guard, for whatever was in their hands they dropped it.

Then quickly they picked the item or items up and placed them on a table, I guessed, near the bed I was on and then they proceeded to lean forward in an effort, I assumed, to catch me and make me stop yelling.

Though if the person was trying to get me to be quiet they only succeeded on making my shriek even louder as I eluded their grasps and made an unsuccessful attempt to get off the bed and run for the door to the room.

Somewhere between me getting up and the floor beneath me tilting to one side making me fall down, I failed my first attempt to get away.

When the person from before grabbed my leg to try and pull me closer to them, they dragged me closer until I kicked them with my free leg in the gut. In response to my action they let go of my leg and quickly I wasted no time getting up and stumbling across the room feeling for the door.

As I had finally found the door and opened it, I tried to dash out but as I began to run I rammed into someone making the person stumble backwards landing on the ground and me taking a couple of uneasy steps forward.

I threw my hands out in front of me as I hit the wooden wall across from where I was running. More light shone as I recognized the figure on the ground sort of when I had turned around.

But then I quickly remembered the person in the room behind me.

I snapped back into reality running down the small hall; dashing up a ladder I saw ahead of me. As I climbed up the steps even more light began to shine and as I had made it to the top my eyes where blinded by the fading sun.

While I stopped to cover my eyes I found myself being lifted upwards the rest of the way. I yelped when I saw who had lifted me up.

The Prince...

"What the hell's going on?" A voice boomed from behind, startling me a little.

When the Prince put me down I looked behind me as I saw for the second time the man I would soon learn to refer to as King Vegeta of the Saiyan Pirates.

"I said what's going on!" He yelled again as neither one of us answered him.

As I watched him come closer I got a better profile of him then I did at the party some months ago.

To be very frank he was a man of little stature...I was taller than he! I remembered his black hair that spike upwards in such a way I had never seen a man's hair spike before. It was like a flame or something. And he had the most noted widow's peak and strong ice cold ebony eyes.

Yet the small man was able to strike a chord of fear within me with his ever so commanding voice.

While I stood paralyzed by the King's voice, the sounds of rushing feet against the wooden boards sounded as the guy I had kicked and the other man I knocked over in the hall joined us at the top of the deck.

"Goten! Kakarot! Explain why the Princess is screaming and running loose on the ship!" The Prince barked making me jump at how loud he was yelling his order. But as I recovered the word 'ship' rang in my ear causing my heart to sink.

'Ship! … We can't be on a ship! How will I get home, what if something happens to us? It can't be true we couldn't be at sea.' I thought in hysterics.

"She had come to my Prince, though I guess I startled her and she put up quite the fight to escape and she did sir." Goten had answered, his face beginning to flush from the embarrassment of telling his superior how I had managed to get away.

"And what of you Kakarot? You didn't allow this child to defeat you so easily too?" The King asked as he raised an eyebrow in amusement now out of the whole situation.

"No, she rammed into me knocking me down rather hard." He replied while rubbing his hand over a sore spot on his head. The King only shook his head as he allowed a small chuckle to pass over his lips. Though it wasn't a pleasant chuckle... It was one that sent more fear into me than his booming voice.

"Why if I did not know she was who she was I would not believe what I'm hearing right now." He said as he walked over to me, sandwiching me in between him and the Prince.

"But even so...She's only the daughter of Gohan. She can be easily tamed." He said as he grasped my chin to make sure I was looking him in the eye.

I heard a growl sound off somewhere and when I heard that growl something snapped in my head…

He had just insulted me...And not only me, but my father too. I didn't know what the King's problem with my dad was, but I was not going to stand there and listen to him talk so wrongly of me and my family!

"Hey! I don't know what your problem lay with my father, but you shall not take it out on me! Nor will you talk so negatively about him in my presence!" I scoffed as I'm sure the King was able to read anger from my eyes.

Suddenly the Prince grabbed my arms, maybe a little too roughly, making me wince slightly.

"You do not talk to my father, the King, that way." And at that moment I felt an inner fire in me unleash. Raw and untamed...Something so new to me that in a way I guess I always knew was there... Anger.

"Put me down you savage beast! Taking advantage of scaring a Princess while she is cornered between two of her enemies. Be noble and say that to me one on one and not two on one and then maybe I will see any of you as an equal!" I shouted as I began to thrash about wildly, one of my kicks actually landing on the King just above his lower appendage and a little below his gut.

The King clutched his stomach and I finally broke loose of the Prince hold. Only problem was there was about a million and one capable hands on deck at the time and I didn't get far.

All of them...Every last one of those no good men piled on me to keep me down. Then later for my punishment for being so bold was they placed me not back in the same room I woke up in, but in a holding space somewhere on the boat chained like I was some damn animal.

And I remained chained like that for a while until a blonde-haired woman, obviously older than me with blue eyes, came down into my cell. In her arms she carried some fresh cloths to cover my already half naked body.

"You know you're quite the tough lass to be spittin' fire back out our leaders the way ye did." She said in a very clear, understandable accent.

At the time I was laying on my side and as I watched her squat down to my level I tilted my body into a sitting position and I let my eyes shoot fire at her.

'How dare she!' I had thought. 'What right was there for her to say that I appeared to be the odd ball because I spoke out against that short terrifying man? Especially when I had every right too!

"My temper fits when it is them I have for my captives and company. I was sent on this ship unwillingly and unable to retaliate in any conscious effort!" I said bitterly. "Well, well quite the temper you have too." The woman only said in response.

"So you mean to tell me that if ye were awake ye would have been able to make the situation differ?" She asked me as she helped put the simple, flimsy dress over my head and on my body, without unchaining me.

I lifted my head up to poke it through the hole of the gown so I could reply.

"Doing _SOMETHING_ beats sitting here knowing if I were awake that I could have done anything." "Well if you ain't like your father." She said smugly while standing, the corners of her lips tugging into a smirk.

"How do ye think you'll fare here if you're all 'I hate the captain and his son' attitude? Ye can't expect to survive if you're biting the hand holds that hold ye life in question." She reasoned.

I then saw the women turn her back to me as she prepared to leave.

"Wait!" I shouted, not wanting to be alone. "Ye shall see someone soon. When ever the captain feels the need to feed ya." She said as she continued her hasty departure.

While I laid there on the cold wood plank floor I realized I was alone. And the way I was laying down in the new warmth of full clothing I felt reminded of the night before my wedding.

Just a pillow and a gown...Then suddenly I began to question myself as to way in the hell I ever thought that I would want that daring Prince to come back for me. All he was was rude and uncaring.

And as though by some mystic vibe the Prince came to my chained presence as I was still lost in deep thought of him.

"Here...I come with food for you." He said calmly.

Between the time the blonde woman and the Prince came I was still laying on my side, but now I was facing the wall and I only turned my head to him. When I say the tray in his hand with a metal bowl and tin cup I just turned my head back around and continued to stare at the wall.

"I said I come with food for you." He said a bit louder.

I could tell by his voice he was beginning to get annoyed.

"I'm not hungry." I simply replied as I closed my eyes. "Well you need to eat." He urged ignoring my rejection.

"But I said I wasn't hungry...And even if I were how am I to eat when I'm chained down like this!" My voice growing with anger. Now I was sitting up again and I turned to face him. As I was talking of being chained I shacked the my confinements making them rattle in a clattering symphony,

The Prince I could tell was doing his best to keep his anger in check, but I already knew I was walking on eggshells.

"Look..." He stated. "IF you change your mind I will have a guard down here to help you eat." He added. "As if you really came down here to help me eat...eat this food." But the words came out before I could stop myself.

I almost regretted saying those words as he had lifted his hands to strike me across the face, but then again he stopped himself. My eyes, I know, were wide as I watched him recollect himself. He then proceeded to push the tray up towards me and turn and around, briskly walking away.

When he left I let go a breath I wasn't even aware I was holding, relieved he didn't hit me.

"You know you should really be careful about what you say before him. He may just be the Prince, but a bit of the King do live deep within him...Say the wrong thing and it just might cost you."

I jumped slightly as I heard the new voice come and fill my chambers.

I looked up to see it was the man from the garden! For a moment I was fishing in my head for a name to go with his face and when it came I was overcome with anger and happiness that at least I knew someone besides the unpredictable Prince.

"Sir Goku!" I exclaimed. "Glad to see you remember me young one." He said with a smile. He then went on to pull up a small wooden stool and set it up next to me.

"How are you feeling?" Goku asked me gently. "Oh...just great! I was kidnap from my family, wound up unconscious to wake up here and then to top it all off I'm chained down like some beast. Yeah I just can't feel more perfect!" I said while rolling my eyes.

"Come now child things could be far worse." He said to me calmly. I turned my body around. "We don't usually take women Princess, so you must excuse us as we are not use to handling female hostages." He added.

"If you don't normally take women hostages, then why take me. What makes me so special that I get to break the rules?" I lashed out at him. Goku only sighed as he ran his hand through his crazy black hair.

"I don't really know how to explain Princess." Goku finally answered. "Well then if you can't answer me than leave." I said not facing him. "But Princess this is a mighty long journey. You'll get lonely and hungry if you don't let someone come down here with you and if you don't eat." Goku said worriedly.

"Then so be it! I'm on a ship filled with enemies. Why would a person who works for the people who kidnap me care about my well being?" I replied bitterly. "Fine, fine…If you want to be alone I'll give you your space. But I'll just be in ear shot if you need me okay?" He said before he hesitantly left me alone.

A/N- okay we're stopping here everyone! Starting next chapter the real fluff should begin so yeah wish me luck with that. And then also I noticed I need to go back and make corrections to some previous chapters so I'm also going to be working on that too.

Nothing more to say except please R&R!

**Shout Out! List**

Trupan- Thanks for reviewing!

Bebex2xsweet- Sorry I've been ssoooooooooooo busy lately it's not even funny.

Beautiful Oblivion- Computer error not me. When I wrote that chapter it was on my old computer and on that thing it likes to change words that I type. But now I have a beta reader who gonna double check all that good stuff for me so thanks for pointing that out for me. I'm glad you loved the last update!

Rei- Oh yes trust me I know…Don't ask….Thanks for reviewing.

Bardock's Princess (x2) Thank you for reviewing twice!

Lonesome-Pan-Cha- Thank you and I'm glad you likey!

Megan Consoer- I'm glad you likey my story and of course I will write more! I don't discontinue anything.

Drkangel.369- He will very, very soon. I can promise you that much. Thanks for reviewing.

aZnfantasygoddess- Cool I have a friend who has 'goddess' in her name, anyway I'm glad you likey me story. As for the romance it's coming!


End file.
